Chris Yukine
is one of the seven main heroines of Symphogear series. She was originally a villainess to support the main villainess, Fine, a person who wielded a Nehushtan armor stolen from the Zwei Wing in two years before the start of the series. Later, she joins forces with the heroines before saving the world. Etymology *'Chris' - Derived from the Greek, which means annointed. *'Yukine '- Derived from the Japanese, which means snow. Appearance Chris is a short teenage girl with short eyes and long silver hair that falls to her legs or knees, split into twintails that split into three. During her eight years of age, She wore a pink dress with pink (combination of red and white) tied with two laces, short cloudy sleeves, long pink and white sleeve dress, long socks, and crimson shoes. In anime artworks, she wears a long, loose pink pajama with frills that expose her upper body. In Symphogear G, Chris Yukine's hair color got chaged into white by wearing pink ties in her hair. Her current outfit consists of a low-collar, long-sleeved and red/maroon dress with lace and cloudy white skirts underneath her body. In Symphogear GX, She wears a sleeveless pink shirt with multiple buttons, maroon shorts, black thigh-like socks that reach up to the torso with garters and rose buttons on them. In Symphogear AXZ, She wears a pink shirt with detached sleeves and a golden breastplate on her breast and white long socks. During Symphogear G, she wears the Lydian Academy School Uniform similar to the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Her uniform is defualtly loose-fitting with her large bust, and the cuff of long sleeves have gone to her waist. Personality As a result of her harsh life, Chris is hot-headed, villainous, and aggressive, quick to distrust others, including the rest of the adults. Nevertheless, she declared her duty to destroy everyone else with power under the command of Fine before reaching the goal. Upon witnessing the truth that Fine is destroying the world. However, Chris hates the thoughts of hating people. Though Chris is rebellious by showing hatred and resentment towards Fine for mistreating, and manipulating the rest of the adults, being addicted to sexual tortures and abuse at the hands of Fine for the evil amusement. She still holds some feelings for Fine. Seeking approval, Chris believes that Fine is the only person who recognizes her. In Symphogear G, Chris Yukine was still a hatful person. Eventually, she was able to overcome hatred in the anime convention with help of her friends. From Episode 10 to 12, Chris Yukine has a bitter rivalry against Tsubasa Kazanari. In the end, Chris has been reformed again. Starting Symphogear GX and onwards, Chris Yukine is no longer a hateful person. Because she eventually became loyal to her friends. Aside of her loyalty, she had also greater sense of Adaptional Heroism just like Finé. She is ready to fight back against other villaineous threats like the Alchemists and the Autoscorers. History Past Chris Yukine was born as a daughter of her loving parents, Masanori Yukine and Sonnet M. Yukine, a violinist and a vocalist respectively. Eight years before the start of the series, her parents took good care of young Chris Yukine by accompanying her to a public that recently suffered from a terrorist attacks and suspended all relations to another country: Val Verde. There, she and her parents met a dark-skinned woman named Sonia Virena, who shared the dream to her family, playing the role of being an elder sister to Chris. However, Chris lost her parents during the terrorist attacks with bombing. Chris Yukine was kidnapped by terrorists after having good-bye to Sonia in chaos. She was listed in slavery. Two years before the start of the series, Chris was saved from the forces of the local gangsters of by the United Nations during the time with Val Verde. Chris Yukine arrived home to Japan. Symphogear Chris Yukine made a debut in episode 3 of season 1 as an agent of Fine. As a former user of Nehushtan Armor, Chris Yukine first battled Tsubasa Kazanari in 1-on-1 combat. During the fight, she summoned several Noises. Chris was painfully defeated by Tsubasa Kazanari with her swan song explosion. She decided to retreat. Chris Yukine was punished by a mysteroius woman named Fine. Chris gets tortured for her punishment and failure to capure Hibiki Tachibana. Suddenly, Chris was given a chance to fight fight Hibiki Tachibana again. During the fight, Chris summons Noise. After having a second failed attempt to capture Hibiki, Chris has gone furious. She is having a third and final fight against Hibiki Tachibana. As the Nehustan Armor regenerates, Chris unleashes the armor purge to transform herself into Ichaival for the first time. However, Tsubasa returned to fight Chris. After the fight is done, Tsubasa wanted to defeat Chris. Suddenly, FIne appears to discard Chris Yukine. Later, Chris feels alone to think about the last battle earlier. Suddenly, she gets cornered to Fine and Noise. The transformation caused Chris to be exausted,she collapses to the ground. Later, she wakes up as Miku was caring for her. She wears pajama outfits. She was told by Miku that she didn't have friends yet. She has bitter hatred against Fine for manipulating and using her as a former minion. Developing a new friendship, Chris Yukine was able to fight against Noises after becoming a guardian to Genjuro Kazanari. Symphogear G Chris Yukine retruned in the next season, along with the rest of the Symphogear heroines. She and Hibiki worked together to fight the Noise while securing Solomon's Cane. They were about to leave to watch Tsubasa. They handed over the cane to Dr. Ver. Later, she and Hibiki were watching the fierce battle between Tsubasa Kazanari and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. They left the helicopter to aid Tsubasa Kazanari. Suddenly, they encounter both Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. They fight each other. Suddenly, a huge potato-like Noise. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve and her teammates have retreated to Fine group, she and the Symphogear heroines used the combined Swan Song powers to defeat the Noise. Chris and Tsubasa witnessed that Hibiki Tachibana is a hypocrite. Starting to get worse, She and the Symphogear heroines continue the fight against Noise until they were badly defeated by Maria's team. She and the Symphogear heroines felt depressed; but they were convinced by Genjuro Kazanari not to give up. She and the rest of the Symphogear heroines attended the anime convention that is located in Lydian Academy. There, she did a successful song performance. Suddenly, she and the Symphogear heroines were spied by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. She believe the Songstress-Duo Performance for Shirabe and Kirika is similar to the Zwei Wing. After the song performance, she and the Symphogear heroines continued the fight against Noise. Suddenly, she and Tsubasa were outnumbered by the Noise. Suddenly, they heard that Hibiki has gone berserk to kill and defeat the Nephilim, causing Ver to retreat nervously. After the victory over Nephilim, she and Tsubasa attended the medical treatment of Hibiki Tachibana. They noticed that HIbiki survived the Noise during Zwei Wing concert incident in two years. After Miku Kohinata was saved and abducted by Maria Cadenzavna Eve, she and Tsubasa arrived to save Hibiki Tachibana from getting herself killed by Noise. She and the Symphogear heroines went on a training done by Genjuro Kazanari. Chris and Tsubasa arrive in the aircraft carrier to combat Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki. During the fight, she and the Symphogear heroines reveal Dr. Ver's latest experiment, into made Miku Kohinata into a Symphogear user. Chris tries to attack Miku's Shen Shōjing relic, but her attacks were useless. After Miku Kohinata was freed Dr. Ver's control, Chris was siding with the Fine group. She and Dr. Ver explore Frontier, which can power up by using Nephilim's heart. Afterwards, Chris Yukine gets confronted by Tsubasa Kazanari in 1-on-1 battle. After the battle, Chris redeems herself again thanks to Tsubasa, appears before snatching Solomon's Cane, countering the Anti-LiNKER by exploding out of her armor, until she is saved by Tsubasa, recovering the cane carefully. After Maria Cadenzavna Eve's power was taken by Hibiki Tachibana to revive the Symphogear. She and Tsubasa join the Symphogear heroines to activate the X-Factor. Nephilim began to awake during the final battle. Using Solomon's Cane, she and the heroines open the gate to Noise's diemension. After the powers were united to breakthrough the Nephilim, Miku manages to close the gate before Nephilim gets exploded and destroyed. With the world completely saved again. She and the Symphogear heroines reconciled; so that, they can see each other again. Symphogear GX Chris Yukine reappeared in the third season, along with the rest of the Symphogear Heroines. She, Tsubasa, and HIbiki went on a difficult mission to help the shuttle slow down. However, Chris and the Symphogear Heroines accomplished their risky missions. Three months later, Chris and the Symphogear heroines met each other with their new school uniform with the sleeveless design. They were having fun during conversation. After the class was over, Chris Yukine and the rest of the Symphogear heroines watched the performance of Seiten Galaxy Cross, which can be held in London by Tsubasa Kazanari and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. After the song performance is over, the new threat of the Autoscorers arrive to cause calamity in some areas. It is up to Chris Yukine to stop them. Suddenly, she met a girl named Elfnein, who got pursued by Leiur Darāhim. During the confrontation against the Autoscorer, Chris was badly defeated. Chris was about to be killed by Alca-Noise (a new variation of Noise); but, she was rescued by Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki, who used LiNKER drug effects, step in to help Chris and Elfnein escape safely while the enemy dolls, having completed their mission, retreat. After Tsubasa and Maria returned to Japan, Chris and the Symphogear heroines have listened Elfnein by knowing the knowledge about the evil motives of Carol Malus Dienheim to other people. After Hibiki Tachibana was badly defeated by Micha Jawkan. Chris and Tsubasa heard that the Autoscorers were retreating after fininshing their missions. With the new hope arrived, Elfnein announced to everyone about the newest transformation project called Ignite Module. So that, she and Tsubasa can be more powerfully effective against Alca-Noise and Autoscorers. After Shirabe Tsukuyomi and Kirika Akatsuki were badly defeated Micha Jawkan, She and Tsubasa arrived to save before escorting the Symphogear heroines to safety. Carol Malus Dienheim arrived to activate the Faust Robe transformation. When Hibiki Tachibana arrived, she and the Symphogear heroines to 3-on-1 combat with their newest tranformations, Ignite Module. After the fight is over, she and the Symphogear heroines quickly won over the female evil alchemist. Before letting the memories of her past father be burned, Carol taunts Chris and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Suddenly, they were shocked that Carol herself got perrished. Following their victory agsint the powerful witch, she and the rest of the Symphogear heroines spent a happy time in the beach. Suddenly, Garie appeared to ambush Chris Yukine and the rest of the Symphogear heroines without Carol's orders. During the confrontation against the water Autoscorer, Chris and the Symphogear heroines were shocked that Maria Cdenzavna Eve was indirectly out of control after gaining the new power of Airgetlám. After Maria was badly defeated by an Autoscorer, she and the Symphogear heroines train again. Suddenly, she and the Symphogear heroines were once again confronted by Garie for the final time. During the confrontation, Chris was amazed that Maria was stay true to herself with the help of Elfnein to destroy the evil Autoscorer once and for all. After Micha Jawkan was eventually defeated, Chris Yukine and the two Symphogear heroines are learning that the Autoscorers may be targeting two locations at once. They decided to go to the Undersea Dragon's Palace by confronting the revived Carol Malus Dienheim and the geokinetic Autocorer where Dr. Ver was free from his imprisonment. With the attacks of Shirabe and Kirika failed, she and the Symphogear heroines found out the truth about the LiNKER, which was produced by Dr. Ver. Following her hope and encouragement, Chris was able to destroy the lat Autoscorer with her Ignite Module by Shirabe and Kirika. After the Autoscorers are destroyed, she and the Symphogear heroines arrive to save and protect Hibiki from the evil Carol Malus Dienheim. After Akira Tachibana was saved, She and the two Symphogear heroines engaged Carol in the final battle; while, Maria, Shirabe, and Kirika went to the floating castle to meet the revived Porfessor Nastasja. After the castle was destroyed, she and the Symphogear heroines prevailed over Carol for the second and final time. Symphogear AXZ Chris Yukine appeared in the fourth season. Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines embarked on a new mission to arrive in a new area called Val Verde. There, they faced the newest threat called Bavarian Illuminati, a century year old evil organization that is providing the villainous forces with weaponized Alca-Noise technology. During the war against them, Hibiki was capable of outnumbering enemy forces including their evil leader. After the winning the war, Hibiki and the rest of the Symphogear felt refreshed, except Chris Yukine. After the mission was given them by Genjuro Kanzari, Chris and the rest of the Symphogear heroines embarked on another misssion. Chris and the rest of the Symphogear heroines are fighting off the number of Noise. Chris and the Symphogear heroines were able to destroy the alchemists' snake monster, forcing Saint-Germain, Prelati, and Cagliostro to retreat. After Tiki was successfully revived, Chris and the Symphogear heroines saw that Tsubasa and Maria were unharmed. Tsubasa Kazanari and the Symphogear Heroines went on a dangerous mission. Suddenly, she and the Symphogear heroines got lured into the trap Saint-Germain and her evil friends. After the long fight, Tsubasa and the rest of the Symphogear heroines have escaped free. Tsubasa and the Symphogear heroines arrived to fight Cagliostro, forcing her to retreat again. After saving Maria Cadenzavna Eve and her friends in the farm, Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight the army of Noise until she and the Symphogear heroines badly defeated by the three alchemists with the powers Faust Robe. When Adam Weishaupt, the leader of Bavarian Illuminati, arrived on the scene to unleash a powerful attack until Kirika Akatsuki and the rest of the Symphogear heroines sacrificed themselves to save Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines from explosive attack by overcoming the lack of LiNKER. Upon surviving the blast, she and Symphogear heroines have returned alive. However, she and the Symphogear heroines saw that the Kazanari Institution HQ was destroyed. When the helicopters arrived to fetch the Symphogear heroines. Another next day began. She and the Smphogear heroines reported to Genjuro Kazanari about the lodgemaster who is the mastermind behind Bavarian Illuminati, the reign of terror, and his minions. When Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines listened to Elfnein's discussion about Faust Robe's power that was obtained from lapis philosphorum (aka the power of Philosopher's Stone). When Adam Weishaupt has joined his minions, Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines noticed the truth that Maria Cadenzavna Eve has gone crazy and proud due to the bad effects of LiNKER. Outside the S.O.N.G. HQ, Shirabe attended a relaxation time with Miku Kohinata and the rest of the Symphogear heroines. Chris and the Symphogear heroines told Miku Kohinata to hide in school shelter. After leaving Maria and Elfnein behind in the mind transfer machine room, Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines continue to fight back against the three evil alchemists. Maria joins the Symphogears in the battlefield to confront the three evil alchemists with the help of Elfnein. During the confrontation, the evil alchemists revealed their evil plans to use the power of the false gods to destroy the curse of Balal, which got located in Lunar Ruins. During the fight with Cagliostro, Maria and Chris were badly overpowered, which allowed Adam's minions to retreat. When Prelati was healed after the battle with Shirabe and Kirika. Chris Yukine and the rest of the Symphogear heroines attended the work-out time with Elfnein. After the Philosopher's Stone was located, Chris and the Symphogear heroines attended the luxurious bath time. When the training of the heroines was recently done by Genjuro Kaznari, Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines went on a meeting with Sonia Virena and her younger brother, who had recently lost his right leg during the Alca-Noise Attack. After the last arrival of Cagliostro to interrupt the conversation between Chris and the siblings, Maria teamed up with Chris Yukine, thus saving her from the evil alchemist. When the four Symphogear heroines were trapped and separated. Continuing the fight against the evil alchemist, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine were nearly beaten; but, she and Maria were encouraged not to give up hope by not thinking about the past with the the help of Sonia Virena and Stephan Virena. Maria and Chris activated the Ignite Module Transformations. Performed the Combined Attack: Change the Future, Maria Cadenzavna Eve and Chris Yukine successfully killed Cagliostro for good; while the rest of the Symphogear heroines returned from subspace. After the redemption of Saint-Germain and the remains of Tiki, Chris and the Symphogear heroines arrived to help Saint-Germain by holding Hibiki off, thus supporting the members of S.O.N.G. HQ to inject her with an Anti-LiNKER. With the help of Miku Kohinata, Hibiki managed to break free from the Divine Power before reuniting together with the Symphogear heroines. Having no choice, Saint-Germain sacrificed herself to stop missile by sining with the help of the late Prelati and Cagliostro. Adam Weishaupt attempted to use the robotic arm to absorb the Divine Power. Suddenly, Chris and the Symphogear heroines allowed Hibiki to destroy it after Tiki has robotically alive to distract Adam. After the death Saint-Germain, She and the Symphogear heroines felt sad about her death. When Adam Weishaupt had become furious to summon the army of Alca-Noise. Suddenly, Chris and the Symphogear heroines managed to destroy them quickly. They challenge to Adam Weishaupt for the final time. After the long final battle, Chris Yukine and the Symphogear heroines were successful of putting an end to Adam Weishaupt's reign of terror once and for all. Attacks and Abilities Holy Magical Transformation Killter Ichaival tron Abilities Chris is the owner of Second Relic Ichaival. As a Symphogear user, Chris has the ability to fight Noise with the use of the anti-Noise armour, the Symphogear, that clads her in battle. As a candidate for the Symphogear, she can activate relics with her song and summon armed gear in battle. Her Armed Gear is a pair of crossbows that fire up to five homing beam arrows each. The Gear forms from her forearm armor and can retract at will to allow use of her hands. They also have a smaller pistol form more suited for close combat. Attacks Nehushtan *'NIRVANA GEDON '- This former attack was used only in the first season. Used while wearing the former armor, this attack is a large white energy sphere by using the black electricity which forms at the end of Armor's chain-whip; so that, it can be flung against the enemy. *'NIRVANA MAGOG '- It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Chris uses the chain-whip of the Nehustian armor above her head by spinning. She successfully throws the enemy target Ichival *'MEGA DETH PARTY' - Chris Yukine unleashes twenty-four missiles from the box-like rectangular missile box. During the activation of X-Drive transfomration, this attack has unleashed the multiple homing lasers. During the activation of Ignite Module transformation, Chris Yukine unleashes the continous barrage of countless missiles on the enemy targets. *'MEGA DETH QUARTET' - Chris Yukine upgraded the powerful attack version of *'BILLION MAIDEN' - Chris Yukine changed her crossbows into tri-barrel gatling guns to have a multiple shoot towards the rest of the enemy targets. Although, it is somtimes useless against the enemy with faster speeds. *'ROSES OF DEATH' - It was used only in episode 11 of Symphogear original series. Chris Yukine fires a laser beam towards the single target. Chris Yukine sacrifices herself to fire a laser beam against the target by singing a swan song. *'ETRNAL SABBATH' - It was used only at the final episode. During her X-Drive Transformnation, Chris unfold her powerful Gear to fire a powerful red beam against the Red Dragon of Revelations. *'S2CA Tri Burst' - An augmented version of S2CA Tri Burst which is used by Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris. as well as all 7 billion people on Earth, producing enough combined phonic gain to unlock the X-Drive of all six Symphogears, which together ram into the target as a bright lance of rainbow light. *'GIGA ZEPPELIN' - It was first used by Chris Yukine in Symphogear G. Chris increases length and width of crossbow to shoot them towards the rest of the target. It can summon the larger number of smaller spikes which can rain down on the enemy targets. *'QUEEN'S INFERNO' - Chris Yukine shoots the multiple arrows, which can add an additional firing assault, resulting the shooting rate *'Vitalization' - It was used only in the final Episode of Symphogear GX. A six-member combination attack accessible only in X-Drive, which forms a pair of large arms out of Gungnir and Airgetlam's armor components that deliver a combined punch fueled by the energy of all six Symphogears. *'MEGA DETH SYMPHONY' - It was used by Chris Yukine in Symphogear GX. She fires a large single missile on the enemy target. *'MEGA DETH FUGA' - Chris Yukine launches the two large missiles/rockets towards the enemy. *'ARTHEMIS SPIRAL' - During Ignite Module/Non-Ignite Module Transformation, Chris Yukine fires powerful barrier-piercing/penetrating arrow towards the enemy target in one blow/hit, which can pierce or penetrate the barrier. *'MEGA DETH INFINITY' - Chris Yukine launches a infinite large missiles or rockets on the enemy targets. *'ARTHEMIS CAPTURE' - It was first used in episode 1 of Symphogear AXZ. Chris Yukine shoots the powerful barrier-piercing/penetrating arrow towards the enemy target *'TRINITY RESONANCE' - This is combined attack done by Hibiki, Tsubasa, and Chris with their superb song. During the mission, they were able to land the airship into the wall, thus completing their duties. It causes the enemy to have a photokinetic explosion. It also pierces or penetrates the enemy barrier. *'Change the Future' - It was used only in Episode 8 of Symphogear AXZ to defeat and kill Cagliostro. It was performed by Chris Yukine and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. *'ARTHEMIS EIDOLON' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'SPREAD ZEPPELIN' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'SURFING PRIEST' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'ETERNAL SABBATH' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'VIKING ALESTORM' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'QUEEN'S VORTEX' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'MEGA DETH CARNIVAL' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'DESTRUCTION SABBATH' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'RED HOT RAIN' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'QUEEN'S ABYSS' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'WEEZER CRISIS' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'ARTHEMIS LOTUS' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'VOIVOD RUSH' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'BRILLIANT STONES' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'QUEEN'S SILVERRAIN' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'ELEMENTAL METALLICA' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'PASSIONATO AFTERGLOW' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'FIERCE MAIDEN' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'ROSES OF DEATH' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'QUEEN'S GUST' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'ASSAULT MAIDEN' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. *'SPLASH PRIEST' - It was used only in XDU Exclusive. Durandal *'Synchrogazer' - This ultimate attack that was used by Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki using the complete Relic, Durandal. Most of the power in this attack was from Hibiki, but Tsubasa, Chris and Hibiki's friends helped keep Hibiki grounded to her real self and they contributed to the attack. Songs Insert Songs Featured in: Solo Songs *Makyū Ichaival (TV Series) *Tsunaida Te Dake ga Tsumugu Mono (TV Series) *Bye-Bye Lullaby (G) *Kyōshitsu Monochrome (G) *TRUST HEART (GX) *Hōkago Key Holder (GX) *GUN BULLET XXX (AXZ) *Todoke Happy Uta Zukin!(AXZ) *SAKURA BLIZZARD (XDU Exclusive) Group Songs *FIRST LOVE SONG (together with Symphogear heroines) *Hajimari no Babel (together with Symphogear heroines) *Nijiiro no Flügel (together with Symphogear heroines) *RADIANT FORCE (togther with Hibiki Tachibana and Tsubasa Kaznaari) *BAYONET CHARGE (together with Tsubasa Kazanari) *Gekishō Infinity (together with Symphogear heroines) *Change the Future (together with Maria Cadenzavna Eve) *Axia no Kaze (together with Symphogear heroines) Trivia *According to notes from the manga: **Chris is half-Japanese, half-American. She was born in Japan. **Her strange way of speaking comes from her time spent overseas, and being home-schooled by her parents. It can be inferred from this that she never went to public school before season 2 of the anime. **Her favourite food is anpan (bread filled with red bean paste). **When she was living with Finé, Finé would "help" Chris with the shoulder and neck pains caused by her large breasts by electrocuting her with a low-power current on the parrilla. *Chris' battle song genre is rock. **Many of Chris' attacks appear to be homages to rock bands, specifically Nirvana, Megadeth, Iron Maiden, Led Zeppelin, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Queen, and Arthemis. *Almost all of Chris's various attacks are references to the Mobile Suit Gundam franchise, most obvious in Billion Maiden utilizing the same weapons and firing pose as Heavy arms Custom but also in her superb song, which chains together the ultimate attacks of the Turn A, Double X and Wing Zero. *Chris is the first person to have used two relics, the second being Maria Cadenzavna Eve. *She is the first user to hold a full relic, the other being Finé. *Chris is the only user to use a Spanish word in her song; she says "adios", which means goodbye. **Interestingly, she lived in South America for six years. It's possible she picked up some Spanish from the time she was in trafficking there. * Finé gave Chris all the clothing she wore as a teenager in season 1. * In episode 8 of season 1, Chris appears to have on her back what looks like burn marks, most likely from being electrocuted on the parrilla given their patterned spread. * In episode 1 of season 1, on the day of the concert tragedy, Miku's father can be seen reading a newspaper that mentions a Japanese girl missing and the South American civil war, referring to Chris. It can be inferred from this that Finé kidnapped Chris recently to the concert event, possibly a few weeks or even days before. * Despite Chris having hair bows/ribbons in most concept art for season 1, and having hair scrunchies in the manga version, she has no such hair accessories as a teenager in season 1 itself; only her child self has hair accessories. Season 2 and onwards depicts her with the hair scrunchies from the manga, although they are rose-pink in colour compared to the manga's dark-red. * Chris' short stature is likely in part because of her time in sex trafficking, where she would have undergone a lot of stress and been underfed as incentive to keep her in line, thus leading to her growing up somewhat stunted. This can also explain why she has such a big appetite and is such a messy eater, from having to cherish every scrap of food she managed to get her hands on, and the harsh nature of trafficking discouraging polite social etiquette. * GX shows Chris to be able to get good grades at school. This seems strange at first, as she lacked eight years of formal education due to trafficking and living with Finé (though some fans speculate Finé homeschooled her to an extent, logically it wouldn't be enough to make up for the six years Chris missed with trafficking). It makes sense when one considers Chris' fighting style: using guns and bows requires her to calculate range and wind direction and the best tactics to avoid mishaps and hitting her friends. This would give Chris a natural advantage in things like mathematics which she can apply to and from school and battle. Furthermore, Chris has also shown herself to be clever and creative when it comes to making up plans and gambits on the spot, such as in S1E10 where she suggests the plan to take out the Noise ships, and in later episodes of S2 where she subtly lets Tsubasa in on her plans to take out Ver and retrieve Solomon's Cane without alerting him to her betrayal. * One of the main weapons of Ichaival is guns, which is a weapon constantly used in warfare, terrorism, and also sometimes in trafficking and slavery to keep slaves in line. It's possible that one reason Chris refused to use Ichaival is because of the role of guns in her time in South America. External links *Chris Yukine in Villains Wikia (Redeemed Villain) Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Female Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Evil exterminators Category:Amazons Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Self Hating Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Tragic Category:Anti Hero Category:Fallen Category:Chaotic Good Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Magic Category:Revolutionary Category:Super Heroine Chronicle Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Misguided Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Fighter Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Universal Protection Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Honorable Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Bond Protector Category:Bond Creator Category:Selfless Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Global Protection Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Transformed Category:Superheroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Loyal Category:Outright Category:Video Game Heroes